Mother's Day
by Penstar1331
Summary: Just a mother's day special. A basic story part of the Kyoya and Haruhi's Love Story- New Beginnings
**Mother's Day Special**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone i'm sorry I have not posted in a while, I have been dealing with some trouble this week and was not in pleasent mood to write. I'm hoping to have at least five updates next week on both stories. I also wanted to write a special short story for mother's day. I'm sorry it's so short, but i will maby have flash back moments to this story. Thank you to all my follower, and to those who are reading.**

Haruhi Suoh laid in her bed sound asleep when her kids Tomiko and Hina came in to her room; they went and came and jumped on her bed shouting "Happy Mother's Day!" Haruhi woke up startled, but then started to smile and hug her children, saying thank you. When she looked up, she saw her husband standing with a tray of food, and a glass of orange juice.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi setting up in bed. Tamiki went and put the tray down, and pulled out a crown and placed it on her head. "The kids wanted to surprice you with breakfast in bed," said Tamaki, giving his wife quick kiss.

"Oh how nice," said Haruhi as she took a bite out of her eggs. "Wow it's delishes. Did you kids make this?"

"Yeah, with a little help from daddy," said Tomiko.

"We aslo made cards," said Hina as she and her brother showed their Mother's Day cards.

Haruhi loved it when her kids made her and Tamaki things, it reminded Haruhi of making her mother cards, esiasly when her mother was in the hospital.

"Are you kids going to eat anything?" asked Haruhi as she read the cards and ate her breakfast, and giving her kids a kiss on the head.

"The kids already ate their breakfast," said Tamaki.

"Good, so what is the plan for the day?" asked Haruhi. Every Mother's Day ever since Haruhi became a mother, Tamaki would plan something special for Haruhi. He wanted to make sure her Mother's Day was as speacial as the ones he did for his mother.

"Well after breakfast, I was planning to take care of the kids today, and let you have the whole morning to yourself. Then after a special lunch of your favorite foods, we will go by yourmother's grave with yourfather to give our respects," said Tamaki. Ever since her mother died her, and her father would visit her mother's grave; after Tamaki and Haruhi got married, they would just visit her mother's grave, then the two would go have dinner with their parents.

"After we visit your mother, we will go to the park to feed the ducks and ice cream; after that we will head home to get ready to have dinner with our parents," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, seem like this is going to be a nice and relaxing day, said Haruhi.

"Yes it will be, after you can't do to much in you condition," said Tamaiki rubbing her stomic. Haruhi was five months pregant, and in Tamaki's opion she had been glowing.

"Well I think I can handle anything, even if i'm pregnat," said Haruhi. "But any case, thank you."

"Well we will leave you in peace my dear, come along children," said Tamaki. True to his word Tamaki watched the kids all morning, that included helping them get ready for the day. On special days, Tamaki and Haruhi let the staff off for the day, so that way everyone could have a speacial day with their families; so that meant that Tamaki had to do everything himself.

Haruhi, close to lunch started to get ready for the day. When she came down she saw her kids, with the help of Tamaki were setting up the plates. "Oh hello my princess, your lunch is serve, Fancy Tuna and for desert strawberry cake," said Tamaki.

"Yum," said Haruhi. She was glad this time that her family was joining her to eat. The family had a nice lunch, and the kids helped clean everything. Soon after they were at her mother's grave, where her father was standing.

"Hello everyone," said Ranka. "Haruhi, how is your Mother's Day going?"

"It is going well," said Haruhi. Haruhi walked over to her mother's grave and bowed her head, she would have neeled, but you know. Her kids walked over to their mother, and bowed their heads, and gave their respects to their grandmother in heaven.

Ounce everyone said their prayers, Tamaki took everyone to the park. They had invited Ranka to come, but he decided to talk to his wife some more; he aslo wanted Haruhi to spend some time with her family before tonight.

Haruhi loved taking her kids to the park on nice sunny days; it was a place were it did not matter if you were rich or poor, mostly everyone got along. In the park was a nice duck pond, were her kids liked to feed the ducks. After they were done with ducks, Tamaki took everyone for for ice cream.

Haruhi looked over at her kids, with their bright smiles as the covered in icecream. She loved these moments when they could act like a normal family, a normal family full of love.

That night as every one sat around the dinning table, she could see Anne-Sophie smiling a similer smile to Haruhi had earler today. "What are you thinking Anne?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I was just thinking how Tamaki would make mother's day specail for me, and just seeing us like this, well it makes me happy to see him smile with so much joy. You both helped me to have a greatest mother's day gift in the world," said Anne.

"I couldn't say it better myself," said Haruhi placing her hand on her mother-in-law's, both women just watched their beloved family laugh and smile.


End file.
